


Secrets (En Español)

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drunk Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: "Sabes," Sherlock se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento y susurra, "es mi favorito. Es la mejor persona del mundo ya veces me pongo triste porque no lo soy. No es su mejor persona".
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Secrets (En Español)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233314) by [796116311389](https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389). 



> Sea amable, el español no es mi lengua primera. Si ve algo que pueda mejorarse, ¡hágamelo saber! ¡Gracias!
> 
> Based on the following prompt from a tumblr post by theirglassofteaat221b.
> 
> "Lestrade has to give a somewhat drunk Sherlock a ride home (he was on a stakeout at a pub, and forgot to stop ordering real drinks after the second shot), and Sherlock spends the entire ride talking about how excited he is to get home and see John again."

Lestrade ha experimentado a Sherlock en su peor momento, por lo que verlo un poco suelto después de un trago de más no es tan alarmante. Con calma, recoge al detective consultor frente al pub donde un joven lo sujeta.

Sherlock se sorprende al verlo, lo que a Lestrade le divierte porque no hablaron hace 20 minutos, aunque presumiblemente con la ayuda del hombre que ahora regresó al interior libre de su carga.

"¡Lestrade! ¡Viniste por mí! ¡Gracias!" Sherlock dice un poco, aún logrando pronunciar el nombre de Lestrade.

"¿Estás aquí para llevarme a casa? Creo que me olvidé de no beber. Creo que bebí. Borracho. Bebí". Se balancea de un lado a otro entre las palabras antes de apoyar todo su peso en el hombro de Lestrade y cerrar los ojos.

Lestrade pone un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock y lo ayuda a subir a la parte trasera de un coche de policía sin identificación. Sherlock se derrumba en el asiento, acostado con los ojos cerrados. 

Lestrade se desliza en el asiento del conductor y comienza el viaje de regreso a Baker Street.

Sherlock se mueve en la parte de atrás y Lestrade de repente se preocupa por el vómito en la parte trasera del auto.

"Sherlock. No te atrevas a vomitar allá atrás. Estamos a unos 30 minutos de tu piso y un baño. Puedes vomitar allí y John puede lidiar con el desastre. No necesito que la parte trasera de mi vehículo huela maduro para el próximo mes ".

Sherlock se sienta, su cabello un poco desordenado por estar apoyado en los asientos de cuero. Capta la mirada de Lestrade por el espejo retrovisor. "Nunca lo haría. Nunca nunca. Tampoco en casa. Sin embargo, John me ayudaría. No me gusta vomitar y John lo sabe y me prepara té de manzanilla con miel. Dice que mejora mi estómago. Estoy de acuerdo. John está un muy buen doctor. ¿Sabías que Lestrade?

Lestrade no se esfuerza mucho por reprimir su sonrisa.

Sherlock habla rápidamente como si fuera una deducción, pero su cariño por el médico está en cada palabra.

"Sí, Sherlock. Lo hice."

"Bueno."

Está en silencio por un momento mientras el cerebro empapado de licor de Sherlock rumia Dios sabe qué.

"Sabes," Sherlock se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento y susurra, "es mi favorito. Es la mejor persona del mundo ya veces me pongo triste porque no lo soy. No es su mejor persona". 

Sherlock se inclina hacia atrás de nuevo y Lestrade se sorprende al ver que Sherlock parece que podría llorar.

Sus ojos están enrojecidos y parecen brillar con las luces de la calle que pasan.

Lestrade siente la necesidad de tranquilizar a Sherlock. A pesar de lo que puedan decir sus buscadores, Sherlock es tan humano como cualquier otra persona en el planeta y no merece estar tan angustiado.

"Hey, Sherlock. Sherlock mírame. Eres la mejor persona de John. John cree que eres el sol y las estrellas. Sé que sabes cómo te mira".

Sherlock se anima con las palabras de Lestrade. "¿Eso crees? ¿Aunque no sé sobre el cósmico? ¿El cósmico espacial?"

"Sí, eso creo." Lestrade responde mientras se detiene frente al 221B. "Ahora, espera. Voy a buscar a John para que me ayude a llevarte arriba".

La cabeza de Sherlock está inclinada hacia atrás y ya está roncando suavemente.

"Lo tomaré como una autorización".

Lestrade subió corriendo los escalones hasta el 221B y subió las escaleras hasta el piso de Sherlock y John. 

John levanta la vista del libro que está leyendo con sorpresa. "Oh, hola Greg. Si estás buscando a Sherlock, salió hace una hora."

Lestrade soltó una breve carcajada. "De hecho, sé dónde está Sherlock. Está en la parte trasera de mi auto, abajo".

Antes de que Lestrade pueda dar una razón, John se alarma: "¿Está bien?"

Lestrade levanta la mano para detener a John, "Sí, está bien. Sólo un poco borracho. Sigue hablando de ti". 

Lestrade sonríe grandemente, "Parece pensar que no es tu persona favorita".

El rostro de John se vuelve suave, "Ah. Bueno, entonces vayamos a buscarlo del auto".

Los dos hombres bajan las escaleras. 

Sherlock es exactamente donde Lestrade lo dejó. John abre la puerta de atrás y suavemente sacude el hombro de Sherlock.

Sherlock se mueve y parpadea adormilado hacia John.

"¿John?"

"Eh, tú." John se inclina hacia adelante y comienza a ayudar a Sherlock a salir del auto. "Vamos a llevarte arriba ya la cama, ¿no?"

John saca a Sherlock del coche y Lestrade se acerca para ayudar si es necesario. Los tres juntos recorren los diecisiete escalones hasta el piso. Una vez dentro, Lestrade se despide y John lleva a Sherlock a la cama después de quitarse su gran abrigo.

Una vez en la habitación, Sherlock se deja caer en el borde de la cama y John comienza a quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines. 

Después de eso, saca a Sherlock de su camisa y pantalones y lo mete en la cama solo en sus pantalones. Luego, John se acuesta junto a él sobre el edredón.

"¿Qué es esto que escuché de que no eres mi persona favorita?"

Sherlock, que había estado medio dormido durante todo el proceso, de repente se despierta y casi parece estar sobrio. "No lo soy. Eres mi persona favorita, pero no soy tuya. Estaré solo para siempre". Dice el último bit dramáticamente desolado.

John da una pequeña y suave sonrisa, "Amorcito. Cariño. Me casé contigo".

Sherlock frunce el ceño y saca su mano izquierda de debajo del edredón para mirar el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular.

"Oh si."

John se ríe de eso, "'Oh, sí' tonto".

Sherlock frunce los labios y John se inclina y le da un casto beso.

Acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Sherlock, se inclina hacia atrás del beso, "Y si crees que alguna vez iré a algún lado sin ti, estás muy equivocado. Nunca te dejaré. Te amo."

Sherlock sonríe ante el sentimiento y mira a los ojos de John, "¿Solo nosotros dos contra el mundo?"

"Siempre."

"Te amo John."

"Lo sé. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco y por la mañana te prepararé una comida para el espectacular dolor de cabeza que estoy seguro que vas a tener, hm?"

"Eso suena bien." Sherlock murmura que ya se queda dormido de nuevo.

John se levanta de la cama, se inclina para darle un beso en la frente de Sherlock, antes de enderezarse y apagar la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Se dirige a la puerta y cuando se gira para irse y cerrar la puerta, escucha a Sherlock murmurar suavemente: "John. Eres mi marido".

John responde en voz baja: "Sí, amor, soy tu marido".

Cierra la puerta con un suave clic.


End file.
